familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of Icons
List of Icons from templates and sorted by category Countries Name Icon description Template Categories Included Australia Australia Category:Australia Government/Military Official Belgium Belgium Category:Belgium Government/Military Official Canada Canada Category:Canada Government/Military Official Germany Germany Category:German Government/Military Official New Zealand New Zealand (should be replaced with better version) Category:New Zealand Government/Military Official Scotland Scotland Category:Scotland United Kingdom United Kingdom/England/Britain Category:United Kingdom Government/Military Official United States United States Category:United States Military Burial Category:U.S. Military Personnel US States Name Icon description Template Categories Included Arkansas Arkansas State flag Category:Arkansas Georgia Georgia State flag Category:Georgia Michigan Michigan State flag Category:Michigan Ohio Ohio State flag Category:Ohio South Carolina South Carolina State flag Category:South Carolina Tenn Tennessee State flag Category:Tennessee Specialty Flags Name Icon description Template Categories Included Confederate States of America Southern States in US Civil War Category:Confederate States of America Military Burial Category:American Civil War Category:U.S. Military Personnel Grand Army of the Republic GAR indication on some graves flag is from a Northern US State Army in Civil War Category:United States Military Burial Category:U.S. Military Personnel Category:American Civil War Iraq War for service during Iraq War Category:Veteran of Iraq War Korean War for service during Korean War flag is from old Korea State during that time Category:Veteran of Korean War military use when country of military service is not clearly known Category:Military Burial US Navy Service in US Navy flag Category:United States Military Burial Category:U.S. Military Personnel Vietnam War for service during Vietnam War unclear if flag is old Vietnam flag that was used during that time Category:Veteran of Vietnam War World War I for military service during World War I flag comes from German Empire that existed in 1910s Category:Veteran of WWI World War II for military service during World War II (display of Nazi flag may be illegal in Germany and France) Category:Veteran of WWII Types Name Icon description Template Categories Included 100 year olds use for people who are 100 years old or older icon is symbol of infinity Category:Centenarians "Alive" use when date of death is intentionally left blank on stone even when it is clear that the person has died this is a perpetual motion icon (no category assigned) Baby/Infant for infant/baby/child graves the indication of "infant" should be listed on grave unless age is under year old Category:Infant Cautionary Notes use for cautionary notes like "cemetery surrounded by poison ivy" (no category assigned) female female/Venus (no category assigned) Lost/Cannot be Found use when cemetery cannot be found Category:Lost Cemeteries male male/Mars (no category assigned) Married use when stone indicates persons are married (no category assigned) medical use for medical personnel listed on stone symbols correspond to International Red Cross/Crescent/Crystal (no category assigned) Native Native Person Burial (Aboriginal/Indian/Original American) Category:Native Person Burial No Motor Vehicles use when cemetery cannot be reached by car (no category assigned) Pet Pet Cemetery/Grave Category:Pets Poor Farm Cemeteries previously known as "poor farms" icon is the universal currency symbol Category:Poor religion religious symbols (no category assigned) Reverend/Christian Religious Title Reverend/use when Rev. is on stone (no category assigned) Roadside Memorials Roadside Memorials Category:Roadside Memorials Slave Burial Slave Cemetery/Grave Category:Slavery Vase use when grave has a vase associated with it (no category assigned) Text * {McCormick County Cemeteries} produces: Construction {construction} produces the following with a Category:Construction Icons Icons